pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Violet's Relicanth
Relicanth is a Pokémon owned by Violet Evergarden. She is the third Pokémon she caught in Kanto and her fourth overall. Pokémon Tales: Violet In the wild In Fish Tail, Relicanth had an accident which severed its tail fin, leaving a residual end and washed up on the beach. Violet, Hazel and Sorrel all assisted in making a prosthetic tail for Relicanth so it could swim and live. Relicanth was hostile towards them at first, especially Violet with her prosthetic arms. The group keep Relicanth calm long enough for them to make and fit the tail. Relicanth is washed back out to sea and disappears. In Ice Cave to Ancient Discoveries, Relicanth was part of a school of Relicanth that were caught by the Rocket Sisters, kept in a large glass cage. Relicanth was the one who attempted to break free when Sorrel started trying to break the glass. They succeed, but Relicanth's school did not allow it to remain with them. Violet calmed Relicanth and caught it. With Violet In Burning the Candles at Both Ends, Relicanth eats while swimming in the pool, staying as far away from everyone as it can. Relicanth is chosen to battle Blaine's Turtonator. It utilizes Surf to swim through the air and defeat Turtonator. It is defeated by Magmortar. In An Arm Down, Relicanth attempts to convince Tyrogue that he is better off without a prosthetic limb. Tyrogue eventually disregards this advice and reuses his prosthetic. In Fighting the Rising Flames, Relicanth has a rematch with Blaine's Magmortar. Relicanth shows new control over its Surf attack, allowing it to swim across the field as if it was water. Relicanth consistently lands super effective attacks and puts Magmortar to sleep with Yawn. Magmortar still resists and they have a final clash, with Relicanth being the victor. In Clash of the Fairies, Relicanth battled Elise's Granbull. It held even with it to start, but took heavy damage from Thunder Fang and Giga Impact. Relicanth used it having to recharge to hit it with Yawn. Relicanth is defeated after this, but Granbull falls asleep. In Three Legged Pokémon, Relicanth battles Brock's Omastar. Despite the two being the same type, Omastar is able to block out each of Relicanth's attacks and defeat it. In Critical Malfunction, Relicanth made an appearance as Professor Sebastian examined its prosthetic. It later assisted in breaking out of a flooding room. Relicanth makes a cameo in Retaliatory Response. Personality As a species that hasn't changed in 100 million years, Relicanth is greatly against change, specifically the prosthetic tail it receives after its injuries. While accepting the tail due to needing it to swim and therefore breathe and live, it doesn't like it. It is hostile towards Violet due to her prosthetics, a trait that most Pokémon share. Known Moves Trivia * All of Violet's Pokémon have a form of trauma. Relicanth lost its tail, which it requires to swim and live. * Relicanth has a strong image problem in association with its prosthetic, hating it. This resembles many people having psychological disliking of how their image looks after an injury. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Water Pokemon Category:Rock Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Violet's Pokemon (PT)